Timeline
This is the official timeline for the events of the KAPD universe. Note that the actual events begin in 2030 and anything before that is a precursor. History 1932 * The Ivanov Gang is formed. 1939 * Nazi Germany declares war on Poland, Neville Chamberlain and other European powers react by declaring war on the Germans, WWII begins. 1943 * Kristov Ivanov is born. 1945 * The Soviet Union takes Berlin, Adolf Hitler commits suicide and Germany surrenders as a result. * Americans drop two atomic bombs on Imperalist Japan, ending WWII. * Antonina Korodov is born. 1947 * Tensions between the two major powers; USA and the Soviet Union, reach a new high, the cold war begins. 1960 * Derrick Chambers pitches the idea of Project Infinite to the capitalist governments of the world. * Ronnie FIlyaw is born. 1963 * Kristov Ivanov assumes control of the Ivanov Gang after his father dies. 1970 * Kristov marries Antonina. * The capitalists begin trying to create super soldiers in the event of an attack by their communist rivals. The classified Project Infinite research division is established 1973 * Koshima Ivanov is born. 1974 * Eduard Marinov is born. 1979 * Hubert Paul is born. * Koshima begins to use his powers for the first time, proving he has the abilities of the Ivanov gene. 1982 * James Chambers is born. 1984 * Lukas Kaiser is born. 1985 * Adrik Ivanov is born. * Alyssa Ortiz is born. 1986 * Kristov begins to wonder about the possibilities of harnessing the Ivanov gene, he creates a research division within the Ivanov Gang to further understand how the gene works. 1990 * The Berlin wall is destroyed. Germany is reunified. 1991 * The Soviet Union and all it's states dissolve. The cold war ends. * In the midst of the Soviet Union collapsing, Kristov begins to fear for his own safety and establishes his own private army, the KAPD, to protect him. * Project Infinite is shut down as the cold war ends. 1992 * Marina Ivanov is born. * African states form a faction together to protect themselves from colonization or civil wars. 1994 * Leon Blackwood is born. 1996 * Andreus Mercer is born. * Siege Ashwood is born. 2000 * Zachary Mercer is born. * Wisdom Thorn is born. 2003 * Corin Graeme is born. * Flow is born. 2005 * Lukas joins the Ivanov Gang after meeting Koshima in an underground fight club. * Lukas meets Alyssa, they form a close bond together. 2006 * Elias Kaiser is born. * Lukas and Koshima become blood brothers. 2009 * Charlie Scout is born. * Lukas and Alyssa get married. 2010 * Adam Kaiser is born. * Lukas names Koshima as Adam's Godfather 2011 * Ronnie starts his job as an academic advisor in college and becomes a figurehead. * Africa reaches the peak of it's renaissance, becoming one of the most developed continents in the world. 2014 * The Perenimat Crisis takes place. Adrik kills Kristov and assumes control of the KAPD, using their power to kill all major parties of the Ivanov gang, effectively dissolving it. The KAPD becomes a private army for hire under Adrik. * Radimir Fyodorov survives the onslaught. * Marina is forced into exile after the KAPD deem her a priority target. * Koshima is forced into exile after the KAPD deem him a priority target. * Lukas Kaiser is presumed dead. * Alyssa Ortiz is presumed dead. * The red snow killings take place. * Zachary Mercer's parents are killed in the red snow killings, he spends the next 7 years in the coast guard. 2015 * Hubert Paul is appointed head of the KAPD research division. * The KAPD begins research into enhanced cybernetics. * Adrik volunteers himself as a test subject in the enhanced cybernetics division, he is given a robotic arm. * Hubert begins to research the idea of fear manipulation on test subjects, several are killed. * Adam begins to have strange cryptic but vivid dreams. 2017 * Hubert opens the Paul Family Therapy Clinic. * Leon becomes Adam's guardian * Marina is captured by the KAPD and tested on by their research division. The Ivanov Gene mutates further causing her powers to become unstable. 2020 * James Chambers brings Project Infinite back from the dead and hand picks several subjects for his super soldier program. 2021 * The Russian Federation collapses into several smaller states, some of which have no government at all. * The UN tries to suppress the smaller states but fail. * Radimir forms the Fyodorov pact, gang of nomads and thugs who protect each other. * Zachary Mercer leaves the coast guard. 2022 * The Red Tuesday terrorist attacks take place. 2026 * Hubert successfully brainwashes a test subject for the first time using his fear manipulation device. * Corin gets a job at the Paul Family Therapy Clinic * Adam starts therapy at the Paul Family Therapy Clinic, his therapist is Corin Graeme. 2029 * Adam attends his first year of college. He befriends Ronnie Filyaw during an academic advisor meeting. * Adrik begins to doubt Hubert as the head of his research division, he pressures him to keep on course with his research. KAPD begins This is when the events of KAPD begin. 2030 April * Hubert discovers that Adam has ties to the former Ivanov gang. He sends Shane Warwick to question Ronnie Filyaw on what he knows about Adam, eventually killing him. *Adam is ambushed in a local store by Shane who kills a few of the customers. He's then stopped by an appearing Koshima who kills Shane. May * Hubert uses his Fear Manipulation Device on a college professor in order to track down Adam. * The new KAPD headquarters begins construction. * Adrik sends several warnings to Hubert who has begun to disobey KAPD orders. * Marina attempts her first escape from the KAPD facility, she fails and is put in confinement. * Adam's therapy sessions with Corin continue, he mentions his cryptic dreams to them. June * Corin becomes increasingly suspicious of Hubert because of the strange requests for Adam's therapy sessions. * Koshima is confronted by Leon, who tells him to stay away from Adam. * The UN begin to discuss countermeasures against the new russian states. * Hubert goes dark off of the KAPD comms line. Adrik issues his final warning against him. * Corin leaves their job and threatens to call the police against Hubert, he uses the Fear Manipulation Device on them. July * Adam's final therapy session begins, his usual therapist is replaced by Hubert as a plan to use the Fear Manipulation Device to coax information from Adam. * Leon discovers vital information that connects Hubert with Shane. Hubert eventually gets word of this through his brainwashed soldiers and makes a break for it in his car, thus saving Adam. * Leon, Adam and Corin chase down Hubert who has sent a fleet of soldiers to kill them, he eventually crashes in a nearby construction site and hides. Leon is seriously injured from the crash but Adam and Corin remained intact, moving their way into the construction site to hunt down Hubert. * Adam attempts to convince Hubert to turn himself in, Hubert refuses, telling Adam "When they see my body, they will cry for your blood, they'll kill you for it." Hubert falls to his death. * Corin flees the scene, going into exile * Adam hides out in an abandoned motel, he is met by Koshima who explains to Adam who he is and what's going on. August * Leon breaks into Huberts mansion to look for leads, he finds the warnings sent by Adrik and plans for cybernetic enhancers. The mansion is ambushed by KAPD soldiers looking for Hubert, the two parties start a firefight that culminates in the deaths of the soldiers and the destruction of the mansion. * Adam is introduced to the members of Project Infinite.